


The Lion's Heart

by sablier_bloque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Jonas is a fifth year Gryffindor who's always wanted to be a Slytherin, especially when his sixth year brother, Joe, continues to wreak havoc at Hogwarts. And Nick would like nothing more than to hit him, take away all of his house points... and maybe kiss him too. Including Bonus Hufflepuff!Kevin who's in love with the Giant Squid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Heart

Nick Jonas is really just your average Fifth Year Gryffindor Prefect slash Quidditch Captain who secretly wishes he were a Slytherin and sometimes wants to kill his brother.

This same brother being the one who said to Nick on his first ride aboard the Hogwarts Express that he was going to be a Gryffindor just like him. But when Nick finally had the Sorting Hat on his head four years and a half years ago, it told him he was a tough one to figure out. Nick saw Joe’s face, though, expectant and hopeful, and Nick quietly asked the Sorting Hat if it would place him in Gryffindor.

Nick has house pride, sure. Three years of Quidditch will do that to you, especially when you’re the new captain. He just wonders sometimes if he’d be better suited to the dungeons or if he’d fit in a little better than he does in his current house.

“Alright, guys. I’ve got a wicked surprise.” Joe yells after walking through the portrait hole. Nick looks up from his corner of the common room. The Gryffindors are celebrating their win against the previously undefeated Ravenclaws, and even though Nick would rather be in his room studying for his O.W.L.s., Ryan and JT insisted that he join the party.

Joe’s still in his Quidditch uniform, hair messy from flying against the wind to find the snitch. He has a sack on his back, which he gently places on the floor with a huge grin on his face. He opens it and pulls out two bottles of Firewhiskey, and the cheer that erupts is probably loud enough to alert Professor McGonagall in her office at the other end of the castle.

“How do you do it, Joseph?” Garbo asks before Joe tosses him a bottle.

“There’s really nothing Madam Rosmerta wouldn’t do for me.”

“You know how many boys hit on her on a daily basis, Joe?” Selena asks. “I seriously doubt your schoolboy flirting got you these.”

Joe shrugs. “I promised her an autographed copy of Mom’s new cookbook.” Their mom somehow became famous a few years ago for her expert domesticity, and she now writes books about the home that cater to housewives and career women alike.

Joe opens a bottle and takes a swig before passing it off to some Seventh Year whose name Nick can never remember.

“Joe, can I talk to you for a second?” Nick asks before turning around swiftly and heading to their room. Joe and Nick have roomed together officially since third year when one of Joe’s dorm mates didn’t come back to Hogwarts (there are rumors of a bad run-in with a Hippogriff, which Nick can most likely believe since the guy was an utter prat).

Joe shuts the door behind him when he gets to their room. “Yes, dear Nicholas? Excellent save with that bludger today, mate. It was headed right toward my head.”

“Joe, you can’t just bring Firewhiskey into the Gryffindor common room.”

His brother gives Nick a sweet grin before reaching up and rubbing his thumb over Nick’s prefect badge. “I think you’re taking this badge a little too seriously. We played an awesome game today. We deserve a little liquid encouragement.”

“I…” Nick takes a deep breath. “I’m going to have to take 15 points from Gryffindor for this.”

“You’re serious?”

Nick nods. “You’re breaking school rules, and it’s my duty to make sure all rules are followed.”

Joe rolls his eyes but the corners of his mouth twitch toward a smile. “You gonna turn me in to McGonagall.”

“No, Joe, I don’t want you to get in trouble. Just ask everyone to take it to their rooms so I technically won’t see it.”

“Ah, this works for the rest of the Gryffindors, young Nicholas,” Joe pinches Nick’s cheek and Nick bats his hand away. “But since we share the same room, where will me and the boys go to get our kicks?”

“Take it to Jack and JT’s room,” Nick answers. Nick sits on his bed and picks up his Charms book from his nightstand.

“Nicky, you can’t seriously do homework the night of our Quidditch match. That we _won_. C’mon, one drink with us.”

“Good night, Joseph,” Nick replies without looking up from his book.

He hears Joe sigh and then finally leave the room. He also hears Joe yell to the common room that his “boring baby brother” has broken up the party, “but please proceed to your rooms to continue, lest you wish to suffer the wrath of Nicholas Jonas.”

Nick flops down onto his pillow, his Charms book still open on his lap. He’s been thinking about his first night at Hogwarts lately, when the hat was place upon his head. Gryffindor wasn’t the hat’s first choice, it wasn’t, even though the hat said it was a tough choice, Nick knew it had already made his mind. But Nick begged for Gryffindor. For Joe.

It wasn’t even a family thing. Some families, like the Henries in Slytherin, have always been apart of one house and always will be, but Kevin’s a Hufflepuff and their dad was a Ravenclaw. Nick just knew how much Joe wanted Nick to be just like him, to be with him, and Nick didn’t want to hurt Joe.

And now… now Nick has so much responsibility with O.W.L.s and being both a prefect and Quidditch captain, and while Joe enjoys playing Quidditch, he wouldn’t know responsibility if it went up and snogged him. Nick tries so hard to get everything perfect, and it just happens to fall in place for Joe without him even lifting a wand.

Nick wonders how it changed. How wanting nothing more than to make his brother smile turned into disliking almost everything about him. Then Joe does something like coming in around 3 am with Garbo and Jack, cursing loudly when he runs into something in the dark. Nick feels Joe’s hand brush his shoulder, and he feigns sleep as best as he can when Joe asks if he’s awake. When Nick doesn’t answer, there’s a dip in the bed as Joe lifts up the covers and crawls in behind him.

Joe’s so warm, like he always is, even thought there’s snow on the ground outside, and snow falling in the Great Hall. And although Nick can smell the Firewhiskey on Joe’s breath, he forgets all of those things he hates about Joe, and there’s this deep ache inside of himself that he just can’t place.

The next morning, when Nick’s back is pressed tightly against Joe’s chest, it just makes him hate those things even more.

**

“Do you telepathically communicate with him? I don’t understand,” Nick says. Mom sent all three boys letters by owl, and Kevin, as usual, was eating lunch by the lake to be with the Giant Squid instead of eating in the Great Hall. Never mind the act that it snowed last night. Nick can see the evidence of Kevin’s warming spell, though, since the snow beneath his conjured chair is graying slush.

“I usually just shoot some light down there to let him know that I’m up here. Hagrid and I have been raising a Fizzlefish to give him for his birthday next month.”

“To eat?” Nick asks.

“Yes,” Kevin answers.

“Are squids even carnivores?”

“Of course they are! He doesn’t become a giant by eating Gillyweed.”

Nick hears someone shout hello, and he turns to see Joe jogging toward them. His Gryffindor scarf is tight around his neck, and little puffs of breath escape his mouth against the cold.

“Hey, Kevin,” Joe says, pushing his knuckles against Kevin’s shoulder affectionately. “How big is the Fizzlefish now?”

“At least two meters. We keep having to make the tank bigger.”

Nick wonders how long that’s going to last since Kevin’s charms work isn’t that great.

“Nick,” Joe says, “Professor McGonagall has asked to see us.”

“What about?” Nick asks even though he can guess why.

“Probably because of all of the hungover Gryffindors in Transfiguration this morning.”

Nick closes his eyes. Now he’s wishing he had punished the Gryffindors a little harder last night. “Joe…”

“Hey, I gave your warning to the common room, little brother.”

“Bye, Kev,” Nick says, ignoring Joe. He walks briskly toward the castle, not even looking to see if his brother is following.

“Don’t get all huffy. You took house points.”

“ _Fifteen_!” Nick yells. “You can get that for being late to an exam.”

Joe reaches his side by the time they enter Hogwarts, but they don’t make it ten steps without Katie Finnegan grabbing onto Joe’s arm.

“Hey, Joe,” she says, and her not-so-subtle press of her chest against his arm makes Nick’s eyes roll.

“Hey, Katie.”

“Last night was a lot of fun,” she says, lowering her eyes as if embarrassed.

“It was,” Joe replies, and his smirk is so telling that Nick’s heart beats against his chest like it’s threatening to escape. His mind is bombarded by the thought of Joe crawling into his bed last night after doing Merlin-knows-what with this stupid girl. The hands that touched Nick’s stomach when Joe wrapped his arms around him touched her just moments before.

“Joe,” he says, battling whether he should pull Joe away from Katie or just walk to McGonagall’s office on his own.

Joe looks at Nick, his smile fading as he clears his throat. “See you in Divination, yeah?” He says to Katie and steps away from her to follow Nick.

“McGonagall’s going to go easy on you, Nicky. You’re her favorite. Quidditch Captain, Prefect, Future Head Boy, Gryffindor at Heart.”

Nick’s eyes cut to Joe on that last one, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t admit to how much of a Gryffindor he isn’t.

The gargoyle to the headmistress’ office opens the moment Nick and Joe step in front of it. When they walk inside McGonagall’s office, there are at least half a dozen empty bottles of Firewhiskey littering her desk. They both sit down tentatively, as if she will reprimand then for doing so.

“Mister Jonas,” she says, obviously looking at Joe, though there have been times when having two Jonases in the same house was confusing. “Would you like to tell me what this is?” Her hand gestures toward the bottles.

“A good time?” Joe asks, giving that smile that sometimes works on melting the headmistress, but this is not one of those times.

“I’m under the impression that you brought these in last night and distributed them to your house. Is that true?”

Joe lowers his eyes. “Yes, Professor.”

“And Nicholas, you know that as a Gryffindor prefect, it is your responsibility to keep order in your house when instructors are not there.”

“Professor,” Joe interrupts. “Nick took house points and told us to get rid of them. This isn’t Nick’s fault.”

Nick can’t look at McGonagall, too embarrassed and scared to see the expression on her face.

“Joseph, I’ll be sending your parents a letter about this, and you will serve detention with Mr. Filch for a month.”

“Filch?” Joe asks, sitting up in his chair. “Really, professor.”

“I _could_ expel you, Mr. Jonas. I think Mr. Filch should be a welcome alternative. Now you can go. I need to speak to your brother alone.”

Joe nods, a slight slouch in his shoulders when he stands up. He brushes his hand against Nick’s back before leaving.

“I didn’t drink anything, Professor,” Nick says, finally looking up to see her. Mom says that McGonagall hasn’t changed a bit since she was in school herself; same wrinkles, same gray hair pulled tightly into a bun, same pointed hat.

“I’m aware of that, but this is something you should’ve told me or Professor Vector since she is your Head of House. You have to stop being easy on Joe because he’s your brother. Especially since he’s the biggest trouble-maker in your house.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You may go,” she says, eyes moving to the work in front of her as a dismissal.

He gets up to leave but pauses at the door. “Thanks for not expelling him.”

“You forget that I taught your mother, Mr. Jonas. Her wrath will be sufficient.”

**

Once a week, Nick must perform his prefect duties and make late-night rounds around the castle, his badge pinned to his robes in case he’s spotted by a forgetful professor. Nick’s usually in bed early, but he looks forward to his rounds. It’s a time to think, to turn the day over and over in his head. It’s a time to be alone – something a student rarely gets at Hogwarts.

There’s an alcove in the Astronomy Tower that every student assumes in secret, but Nick catches a couple there during every patrol. It’s behind a curtain that’s an iridescent, flawless blend of house colors and it’s slippery to the touch. When he steps closer tonight, he hears heavy breathing and a soft sigh, and he wonders when these people will learn to cast a decent silencing spell.

Nick flicks his wand and the curtain peels open. The alcove is dark but when someone bites off, “fuck!” Nick knows who it is.

“ _Lumos_ ,” Nick says, his voice sounding much louder than he wanted it to be. Joe is there, robe and tie discarded, white shirt unbuttoned and pulled from his unbelted trousers. His hair is mussed, as if hands have been pulling on it to bring Joe closer, tugging on it while kissing him. His lips are red and swollen, and Nick assumes that whenever he can tear his eyes away from his brother, Katie Finnegan will be under Joe, soft pink bra peaking through her half-opened shirt.

But it’s not. Nick’s eyes slide lower and it’s not even a girl who is moving to straighten robes. It’s the younger Henrie brother – Lorenzo, Nick thinks, and he only knows that because both he and his brother, David, are on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Joe is liked by a lot of people, but Nick didn’t realize that Joe was basically fraternizing with their Quidditch enemy.

Anger burns so hot in Nick’s veins as Lorenzo and Joe stand up, Lorenzo making comments about Joe’s stupid brother finding them and Joe muttering “Merlin” over and over. Nick’s eyes narrow as he looks over Lorenzo, realization bitter in his chest and on his tongue. It’s not that Nick and Lorenzo look that similar to one another. No one would ever think they were brothers if they were standing side by side. But in the dull light coming from his wand, Nick sees Lorenzo’s dark mop of hair, his smaller frame, the prefect badge on his disheveled robes that gleams in the light, and all Nick can see is himself. And all he can think about is Joe, like this, with himself instead of Lorenzo; bodies close together, Joe’s lips on his neck, Joe pressing Nick down against the stony floor of the alcove.

Nick realizes that if there were more light, Joe and Lorenzo could see how hard he is now, how his dick is swelling against his trousers because… because he wants to do that with Joe. With his brother.

Nick turns and runs down the steps that will lead him to the main part of the castle, wanting to get back to his room where he can close the curtains on his bed and forget this ever happened. He hears Joe calling after him, but he ignores him. He opens the heavy door to the tower with his wand so that he doesn’t lose time trying to force it open himself.

Nick forgets that Joe’s a runner and that he and Ryan run around the Quidditch pitch almost daily. Joe catches up to him right outside Flitwick’s classroom and grabs a hold of his shoulders.

“Nicky,” Joe says, turning him around. He’s so close that Nick can feel the warmth of his body, can smell him, earthy and sweaty, and Nick turns his head so his senses won’t be consumed by Joe’s presence.

“A Slytherin?” Nick asks, like that’s what’s important here. Not that it’s a boy, not that Nick wants to be that boy.

“I never took you for one to hate on other houses.”

“That’s because I’m probably not even a Gryffindor! I just asked to be one because I knew you wanted me to be in the same house as you.”

“Oh,” Joe says so quietly that Nick barely hears him.

“And now I’ve got McGonagall telling me I’m too easy on you as a prefect because you’re my own brother. And you’re always getting into trouble and flirting with everything in sight and I’m tired of it. And if I had just gone to Slytherin, I wouldn’t have to deal with this shit all of the time!”

Joe’s pulling him into a hug before Nick can continue, a usual tactic of Joe’s when Nick is yelling at him. Except this time Nick’s cock is still hard, too difficult to get it down with Joe standing so close to him, and when Joe moves his thigh a little, it brushes against his dick and he gasps.

Joe stills, like Nick just hit him with a _Petrificus Totalus_ , and Nick tries to push him away. Joe’s hold is tight though, and Nick can barely budge from his embrace.

“Merlin, Joe, let go!” Nick can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Joe moves one arm but it isn’t to move away, it’s to grab Nick’s hand and press it to Joe’s own cock, which is filling out beneath the fabric. Nick inhales sharply.

“Lorenzo,” Nick says, because this is still from him, Joe is still turned on from messing around with Lorenzo.

But Joe shakes his head. “In one way or another, Nick, it’s always been you. Just you.”

Nick’s eyes widen, excited, scared, and desperate for his brother in a way he never thought he could be. Joe takes his hand again and leads him into Flitwick’s classroom, closing the door behind them. Joe cups Nick’s face in his hand and gives him a small smile before leaning in and teasing his lips against Nick’s, as if testing the waters, before finally kissing him.

Nick didn’t even know he wanted this, wanted to feel Joe against him, wanted to kiss Joe’s lips, but now that he’s here, he realizes that he’s always needed it. Needed Joe like breathing, and all of his pent up hatred and frustration boiled down to this.

Joe’s tongue slips into his mouth, and Nick groans, hardening the kiss and bringing Joe closer to him. Nick’s never done anything sexual with anyone, always too busy with school and Quidditch for girls, and the feel of Joe all around him is overwhelming.

And as far as first times go, well, it’s much too fast. Joe gets his hand into Nick’s unbuttoned trousers, and silky feel of his fingers against Nick’s cock is enough to send Nick over the edge, crying out loudly as he comes, Joe holding him close as he shakes and pants. Joe chuckles at him, forcing Nick to smack him, but then Joe just kisses Nick’s neck, swiping his tongue over and over against one small spot, sucking on the skin, and Nick just knows there will be a bruise there in the morning.

Nick shakily brings his hands to Joe’s cock to find out that Joe is already touching himself, though he should’ve known that from Joe’s own labored breathing.

“Please, Nick,” Joe says, and Nick finds himself kneeling down, looking up at Joe, at the pretty pained look on his face. He takes Joe’s cock into his hand and strokes it once, twice, before tentatively putting the head into his mouth. Joe’s moan is enough to get Nick’s cock twitching again. The pre-come leaking onto Nick’s tongue is salty and bitter, a precursor of what’s to come, and Nick closes his eyes at the thought, as his mouth sucks Joe’s dick in and out of his mouth.

Joe keeps talking, muttering “I love you,” and “so good,” and “Nick, Nick,” and Nick drinks in every word. Joe fists his hand in Nick’s hair when he comes, spurting hotly into his mouth. His moan is low and throaty, and Nick looks up to see Joe’s head tilted back. Nick pulls back, standing up on wobbly legs, and Joe leans in to kiss him again.

“See?” Joe says, kissing him again. “This never would’ve happened if you were a Slytherin.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Because you would be partying in the dungeons instead of doing your patrolling duties like a good little Gryffindor. You never would’ve found me.”

“I feel like that’s still a big leap of logic.”

Joe rubs Nick’s cheek with his thumb and smiles. “You’re brave and headstrong and everything a Gryffindor is. The hat would’ve put you with me whether you asked it to or not.”

Nick smiles. He doesn’t believe him, but he smiles anyway.

“Plus you look bloody terrible in green.”

Nick shoves him. “Prat.” He’s nervous, wondering what this mean for them, wondering if it will ever happen again, but he tries not to let it show as he and Joe walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

Joe gets into bed with him, though, drawing the curtains closed like Nick always does. Except this time, he kisses Nick before lying down beside him.

Tomorrow morning, Nick has a prefect meeting and a potions exam, and an inevitable freak-out about giving his brother a blowjob, but right now, he’s here with Joe. And for the first time in a long time, that’s enough to make him happy.


End file.
